1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for manufacturing catalytically active gas diffusion electrodes for electrochemical cells, in which a gas-permeable membrane is coated with a catalyst.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In electrochemical gas sensors for environmental and worker protection, large numbers of gas diffusion electrodes coated with catalysts are used for quantitative electrochemical conversion and thus for the measurement of trace gases in the PPM and PPB range.
Various mechanical, electrochemical and chemical methods of manufacturing electrodes for electrochemical sensors are known. However, all of the previously known methods have the disadvantage of being extremely labor-intensive and result in an unacceptably large variation among products in respect to the sensor specifications (sensitivity, temperature dependence, ageing stability, etc.). In addition, it is unavoidable during production of the electrodes that an undesirably large share of the expensive catalytic material is lost.